My Teacher's an Alien
by Boolia
Summary: It's Mabel's and Dipper's (Mason) first day of eighth grade. Mabel makes new friends, and Dipper meets his new crush. When missing the bus ride home from school one day, Mabel discovers something shocking, that her new science teacher, Miss. Smith, is an alien from another planet! Set after the series finale. Dipper is still referred to as 'Dipper'.
1. Part 1

My Teacher's An Alien 

Part 1

Dipper awoke when he heard a grunt, and saw Waddles was on his bed.

 _"Waddles_!" The tired boy groaned. "Why did you wake me?" He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand beside them. It read that it was 7AM. He looked back at the pig.

"It's seven in the morning. Too early to get up." And with that, the boy went back to sleep. Waddles bit Dipper's bed cover. He was going to pull it off of him, when Dipper grabbed it. He tried to pull it back, but so did Waddles. Pretty soon, the boy and pig were playing Tug-of-War with the cover! Dipper awoke then.

"What's _wrong_ with you, Waddles?!" He snapped. "Don't you know that I don't want to get up yet? Why don't you bother Mabel, and wake her up?" He was about to pull the cover back, and go to sleep when his sister spoke up.

"I am awake, Dipper." She said. Dipper looked at her. "Mabel, why are you awake this early in the morning?"

"I woke up for school." Dipper's eyes widened. _School?_ He and his sister had such an adventurous, odd summer, that he forgot that today was the first day back at school. "But, if you want to just lay in bed all day, and skip it, I'll go tell Mom. But, she and Dad won't be happy." Dipper jumped out of bed.

" _Wait;_ I'm coming!" Mabel and her pet went to the door. "Okay, but you might want to get out of your PJs, and get ready first. You have bed hair, and it's not pajama day."

"I'll get ready. You go down for breakfast. I'll meet you there."

 _"Okey-dokey_!" She and Waddles left the room.

 _"There_ you are, champ!" Dipper's dad told him as he saw him walk down the stairs. He was reading the newspaper. "It's about time. We thought you were never getting up, and I had to come get you, and you'll be late." Dipper shook his head as he sat down in his chair, ready to eat the scrambled eggs in front of him. He also had a glass of orange juice. His sister and parents had the same thing.

"No, Dad." He said. "I'm not going to miss a minute of the first day of school, or any day unless I'm sick, or something else." His dad put down the newspaper.

"That's good to hear, son." He began to eat. The twins' mother put slop in Waddle's bowl. Waddles began to chow down.

"Your pig really loves to eat, Mabel." She told her.

"He's hungry, Mom." Mabel responded. Their dad looked at the clock on the wall.

"The bus should be here soon." He said to his son. "You and your sister better get going."

 _"Right, Dad_!" Dipper said. He took one last bite, and finished his orange juice. "Come on, Mabel!" He and his sister grabbed their backpacks and their pack lunches. They both kissed their dad and said they loved him.

"Come on, Waddles." Mabel said. Waddles grunted, and went after the new teens.

"I'll go grab the camera, and meet you there!" Mrs. Pines called after them.

The school bus left after Dipper and Mabel found their seats, sitting next to each other. They sat their lunches on the floor. The twins waved to their mom who waved back, camera in hand. Mabel had bought her new cellphone that she had gotten by her parents for her birthday. Both of her parents didn't want her to bring it, but Mabel promised that she'd be careful with it. She had taken a group selfie of her and her brother, and a selfie of just herself. Waddles was with Mrs. Pines.

 _"Look at that_!" A girl, who looked like Pacifica but with orange-reddish hair said to her friend. She was sitting across from them. A girl was sitting next to her. "Someone's foolish enough to own a pig!"

"That's me!" Mabel said. The girl looked at her. "That's my pet pig, Waddles. I won him at a fair organized by my great uncle over the summer. Isn't he such the cutest?" The girl didn't answer.

"You must be new." Dipper said. "Are you a sixth grader? I'm Dip…Mason and this is my twin sister, Mabel."

"I'm not a stupid sixth grader. I'm an eighth grader."

 _"Hey!"_ Mabel piped up. "So are we! Maybe we are in some of the same classes, or all of them!"

 _"Oh, whoopee_!" Her tone was sarcastic.

"So, did you just move? We didn't see you on here last year."

"I just moved here last month from Oregon."

"We were in Oregon the whole summer with our Grunkle Stan, that's our great uncle, in his mystery shack."

"Isn't that the creepy place in Gravity Falls?"

"That's right! So, you've been there?"

"Oh, I've been there."

"Do you like it?"

" _No way_ ; that place creeps me out!" Mabel frowned. "Mabel, right?" Mabel brightened up, and nodded. "That's an old woman's name. My great grandma's name is Mabel. She's the only Mabel I know."

"Not anymore! So, what's your name? You look like someone we met in Gravity Falls."

"You mean Pacifica? She's my sister. Well, half-sister anyways. My parents split a few months after I was born." Mabel frowned again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry! I'm not a kid who's sad over this. Parents divorce, that's life sometimes."

"Oh." She was about to say more when she added. "Oh, and my name is Atlantica."

 _"Atlantica_?"

"Yeah, I know, stupid name."

"Well, it's better then nothing." Atlantica shrugged.

"I guess. At least I don't have an old lady's name. Now, don't bother me anymore." Mabel felt hurt, but accepted it as Atlantica talked to her friend.

"Okay!"

At the school, Mabel and Dipper went to their lockers to put their backpacks in. Mabel got out the picture of Waddles out of her backpack, and taped it onto the inside of her locker.

"Now whenever I open my locker, Waddles will be there!" She said.

"And he'll be there when you get home." Dipper added. Mabel smiled as she shut her locker door. "I know! But, since he's not allowed in school, this is the next best thing!" She locked up her locker.

 _"Okay_ ," Dipper said after he shut and locked his locker. "Let's go to homeroom. I can't believe we have the same homeroom again."

"I _know_ ; that's three in a row!" She then saw Atlantica looking at her schedule, a few lockers down. _"Hey_! It's Atlantica! I'm going to go see if she needs help finding her room."

"Sounds good to me. Meet you in homeroom!"

 _"See you there_!" Dipper went towards the stairs, and Mabel went towards Atlantica.

 _"Hey, Atlantica_!" Mabel greeted. Atlantica looked up at her and groaned.

"What do you want?" She wanted to know.

"I was just wondering if you want me to show you to your first class. It's very easy to get lost around here."

"No, I don't need help. I'll find all of my classes by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, but it's no big deal. I can…" Atlantica then got into Mabel's face.

"I said I can find my way by myself; _understand_?!" Mabel laughed nervously.

" _Right-o_ ; you _go_ , girl!" Atlantica then left. Mabel was about to leave when someone bumped into her. She fell down.

 _"Kit_!" A girl with a Korean accent scolded, who looked lot like Kit, the girl who bumped into Mabel. "You got to watch where you're going!" Kit saw that she had bumped into Mabel.

" _Oh my gosh_!" She cried, also with a Korean accent. "I'm so sorry; I'm so clumsy!" She helped Mabel to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mabel answered. "I'm fine. Thanks." She then noticed maps of the school in the girls' hands too. "Are you two new here too?" Both girls nodded.

"I'm Reese." The other girl said. "And the one who bumped into you is my clumsy sister, Kit."

"Are you twins? You two look exactly alike." Kit and Reese nodded again.

"We're identical twins." Reese answered.

 _"Cool_ ; my brother and I are twins too, but we're fraternal twins."

"It's hard to be identical if you two are the opposite gender." Kit put in. Mabel chuckled.

"I guess you're right." She changed the subject. "Are you two from Korea or something? Both of your accents sound like a friend of mine."

"We're from South Korea." Reese explained.

"My friend Candy is from there." Both girls smiled.

"Are you talking about Candy Chiu?"

"Yeah! She's one of my two best friends. You know her?"

"Know her? She's our cousin!" Mabel was shocked about this.

 _"No way_ ; that's so cool! Candy never mentioned her cousins moving to California."

"Well, she might have had a busy summer." Kit said. "That it never came to her mind."

"Well, my brother and I did have a pretty cray cray summer." Reese looked at her watch.

 _"Kit_ ," She said to her. "We're going to be late."

"It's okay." Mabel told her. "The school's pretty chill if you're are a little late to all of your classes the first two weeks of school; especially if you're new. You'll be fine." Reese sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's a relief. I never was late to a class in my life. My sister however, was late from time to time at our old school."

 _"Reese_!" Kit cried. "She doesn't need to know _everything_!" Mabel laughed.

"It's okay. Sometimes I'm late too because I like to socialize."

"Like you are right now?" Reese observed. Mabel laughed again.

" _Right_! So anyways, do you want me to walk to your class?" Both girls smiled.

"That'll be great! Thank you, Mabel."

"Then follow me!" And so, she and the girls went off.

 _"It's about time, Mabel_!" Dipper said to his sister as soon as she, Kit, and Reese entered their homeroom "Where have you been? Atlantica has already been here for five minutes."

"Sorry, Dipper." Mabel apologized to her brother. "But, I was talking to my new friends, and showing them to our homeroom, and I snapped a group selfie of us too." Dipper looked at Kit and Reese. "Oh, this is Kit and Reese. They're Candy's cousins, and are twins. Kit, Reese, this is Dipper."

"Dipper, huh?" Kit said. "What a strange name. Then again, we just moved to America last month."

"My real name's Mason." Dipper explained.

They were about to talk more when their homeroom teacher quieted everyone down.

Mabel sat by Dipper at lunch, along with Kit and Reese.

So, you're Candy's cousins?" Dipper asked the identical twins. The girls nodded.

"We came to be closer to her." Reese explained. "That, and our dad found a job here in America."

"Do you like it so far?"

"Well, it's way different from our home country. But, yeah, America's a good country."

"Yeah, I love America too."

"Well, _duh_!" Kit said. "You live here. You're more used to it then us."

"13 years, baby!" Mabel said.

"Where did you learn English?" Dipper wanted to know. "Both of you speak really well at it."

"Thanks." Reese thanked him. "Ever since we learned that we were coming here, my sister and I learned the language all summer, checking out books from the library and such. Our parents aren't very good at it yet. So we just speak Korean at home. They did sign up for a class though."

"That's good." Mabel spoke. "So, if I go to your house, your parents and I won't understand each other?"

"Well, if you go to our house, one of us will probably be the translator. So, it'll be good."

"Oh, okay."

"May I sit here?" Someone asked. They all looked up, and saw a girl. Dipper was immediately smitten with her. Although still getting over Wendy, this, Dipper felt, this girl was her answer.

 _"Hello_!" Mabel greeted. Kit and Reese said hello as well. Mabel nudged her brother.

"Oh, hi!" Dipper responded.

"So, may I sit here?"

"Of course you may." The girl sat down.

"By the way I'm Maria." They all said their names. When Dipper said his nickname, Maria was even more interested.

 _"Dipper_?" She questioned. "As in The Big Dipper and The Little Dipper?" Dipper nodded. Maria beamed.

 _"Steller_!" She said. "I _love_ astronomy! I know every constellation in the known universe."

"Well, maybe you can teach me sometime."

"Maybe I will."

"You know, I have The Big Dipper as a birthmark on my forehead."

" _Get out_!"

"No, I'm serious."

"Can I see it? That is if you don't mind." Dipper nodded again.

"Sure!" And with that, Dipper took off his hat, and pulled back his hair, revealing The Big Dipper shape birthmark on his forehead.

"That's so whack!" Dipper blushed as he pulled his hair back, and put his hat back on.

"Yeah, it is pretty whack."

Mabel went to her last class of the day, which was science. Atlantica, Kit, and Reese were also in the class. The teacher looked at the clock, and told everybody to take their seats, which they did.

 _"Greetings, Ea_ …I mean, kids, and welcome to science class." The teacher began. "I am Kiki Lexi Smith." Kiki had short black hair, skinny, and in her late early 30s. A student raised her hand. Kiki saw this, and was confused.

"Why is your hand raised?"

"Because I have a question." The girl replied, hand still raised. Kiki was still confused about this.

"I have a question too. Why is your hand still raised? You know, you can still ask the question without your hand raised like that. It seems like such a waste." The girl shrugged.

"Because that's being polite I guess. Instead of, you know, having hundreds of kids talking at once." Kiki thought about this.

"I guess that makes sense. Okay, what is your question?"

"So, what should we call you?" Kiki looked more confused.

"What do you mean? I told you. Kiki Lexi Smith. That is my full name."

"Normally the teachers are a Mrs., Mr., or Miss., then say their last name."

 _"Why_?" The girl shrugged again.

"It's just the way things are. It's common decency."

"Okay, then I'm Mr. Smith." A few kids laughed, even the girl. Kiki didn't get it. " _What_?"

"You can't be a Mr."

"And why not?"

"Because you are a female! A Mr. is a male. Are you married, or single?"

"I have a brother, a father, and a mother. That is the only family I have, along with relatives."

"Then you are Miss. Smith." Kiki nodded.

"I guess I am. Then, yes, I am."

There was a long silence until the girl raised her hand again. Kiki called on her.

"So, what will we be learning?"

 _"Learning_? Oh, yes, this is a school. You need to learn here. I will be teaching you all about integers. How to subtract add, divide, and multiply them." She called on the girl yet again.

"That's math. This is science. We need to learn about science." Kiki nodded in agreement.

"Right." She went to her desk to look at her lesson plan. She smiled at her class. "We'll be learning the chemical makeup of your atmosphere. "Mabel raised her hand, and Kiki called on her.

"Are you new here? You seem to be out of it; like everything is strange to you." Kiki nodded.

"Yes." She answered. "I am new. This is my very first teaching job, and I hope I do a good job." A few kids were impressed.

 _"Cool_ ; what a small world! First, Atlantica, then Kit and Reese, and now you. I think this is the word record of the most new people to school in just one day!" Kiki smiled again.

"I think the first ever school had the record of most new people."

"Oh, I guess you're right. Oh, and you need to do roll call."

"So, how was your first day of school, kids?" Mr. Pines asked his children as they were all eating dinner. Waddles was eating his slop in the corner of the room.

"Dipper got a girlfriend!" Mabel blurted.

 _"Mabel_!" Dipper told him in shock.

"Well, you did."

"That's interesting." Their dad said. "But, let Mason tell me first, then you Mabel."

"Okay, Dad." Mr. Pines looked at his son again. "Mason?"

"It was a real busy day, Dad." Dipper answered. "I got homework in most of my classes. I have a little left after dinner."

 _"Wow_ ; they really piled you with homework on the first day? This is eighth grade; school will get harder from here on out. You kids just try your best, and make your mother and I proud." The twins nodded in understanding.

 _"Will do, Dad_!" Dipper promised him. "Oh, and that 'girlfriend' is Maria. She's really nice, and likes astronomy."

"Did you tell her about your nickname, and how you got it?" Dipper nodded.

"And how about your day, sweetie?" Mrs. Pines asked Mabel, both parents looking at her.

" _Fantastic!"_ She explained. "I met three friends today, all of them new here, and related to our friends all in Gravity Falls!"

 _"Really_!" The mom said with interest. Mabel nodded.

"And it was my science teacher's, Miss. Smith's first day, too."

"Well, if you're going to a new school," The father observed. "make it the first day in a new school year, and you won't be alone."

"And it really showed that she was new at teaching too. She wanted to teach us integers, almost skipped roll call, and gave us the sixth grade science textbooks instead of the eighth grade ones!"

 _"Goodness_! Well, she's new, so that's expected. She'll learn as the days go by. Don't give her a hard time, sweetie."

"I won't! I'm already finished with my homework. After dinner, I'm going to email my friends and video chat with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford about my first day." Mrs. Pines nodded with approval.

"Sounds good, sweetheart."

The next day at school, Mabel and her classmates were all busy working on a worksheet as they looked at their textbooks for the answers. Mabel flipped the page, when she accidently got a paper cut. She quietly yelped in pain. Mabel looked at her finger, it was bleeding. She got out of her seat, and looked for the hall pass, which had an image of a beaker on it. Mabel didn't see it on the hook on the whiteboard tray with the markers. She sighed, and went to Miss. Smith's desk.

" _Miss. Smith_?" She questioned. But her teacher didn't answer. She just stood there with a blank expression on her face. " _Miss. Smith? Miss. Smith_!" Started, Miss. Smith looked at her. Mabel showed her teacher her finger. "Miss. Smith. I have a paper cut, and need to go for a Band-Aid. Do you know where the hall pass is?" The teacher had a blank expression on her face again. "Miss. Smith? _Yoo-hoo; Miss. Smith_!" Miss. Smith went back into reality, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I was talking to my Mom."

"Talking to your mom? How? I didn't see you talk into a cellphone." Miss. Smith smiled.

"Never mind about that. Now, what do you need again?" Mabel told her. "May I look at your finger?" Mabel was hesitant about this, but showed her teacher her finger. Miss. Smith grabbed it, and examined it. Mabel tried to pull away, but Miss. Smith had a firm grip.

"Uh, Miss. Smith? What are you doing? Can you let go of me now?" Miss. Smith then pulled the finger closer to her lips and breathed into it, concentrating. Her eyes were closed. _"Miss. Smith_!" Her teacher opened her eyes again, and let go of Mabel's hand. She looked at the student.

"Are you sure you need to go to the nurse still?"

"Well, yeah, I…" Mabel looked at her finger, and was shocked. Any trace of blood was now gone. She was confused. "That's weird! I was sure my finger had blood on it due to a paper cut."

"Well, I don't see any blood now. Are you done with your assignment?"

"Almost. I have one more question."

"Well, hurry if you don't want homework! Five more minutes until the final bell." Mabel nodded in agreement.

"I can do that!" She went back to her desk as Atlantica came back to put the hall pass back on the whiteboard tray.

At the Pine's house that night, Mabel told her family what had happened.

"So, what do you think happened, Dad?" Mabel asked he father shrugged.

"I don't know, sweetie." He admitted. "Maybe you dreamed it?" Mabel was shocked about this.

"You think I dreamed about getting a paper cut?"

"We're not saying that." Her mother told her. "We just don't know what really happened is all." Mabel got mad. Hot tears were streaming down her face.

"You _DO_ think I made it up! Well, I didn't! I really _did_ get a paper cut, and then it healed all on its own." She ran off, crying.

"I'll go talk to her." Dipper offered before his parents could react, and followed his sister.

"I believe you." Dipper told his sister on the stairs. Mabel looked at him.

"You do?" She questioned, wiping away a tear. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll pay closer attention to your science teacher, Miss. Smith. Judging on what you said about your finger healing after she touched you doesn't add up. Something tells me that something's up with her." Mabel saluted.

"Will do, brother!"

The next couple of weeks, Mabel listened to Dipper's advice, and spied on Miss, Smith, and it was true. Strange things have been happening each day with her. Things like: a floating chocolate pudding cup going to her teacher, her teacher vanishing right away at the end of the day, an injured bird outside suddenly healed in seconds, looking in the distance in a blank expression, among many more strange happenings. Once Miss Smith suddenly started talking in a language that Mabel and her classmates never heard of.

" _WAIT_!" Mabel shouted, running after her disembarking school bus one day at the end of the day. " _COME BACK_ ; I HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" She then sighed. She had missed the bus. _"Darn_ my bladder; you made me miss the bus home. Oh well, better go and tell the office." She was about to go back into the building when she saw something from the corner of her eye.

"What is that?" She wondered out loud. She went closer to it, and hid in the bushes. She saw a UFO. "Is that a UFO?" She then saw Miss. Smith. "What's Miss. Smith doing here?" The UFO opened its door. Miss Smith looked all around, and then, to Mabel's surprise, transformed into a purple alien. Her alien form had a big head, big black eyes with no pupils, and was 2 feet shorter then her human form, which is over 5ft. She then went in, the door closing behind her. Mabel's eyes widened.

 _Oh my gosh_! Mabel thought in utter stuck. _I can't believe it; my teacher is an alien!_


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Mabel and one of her teachers waited on the front stoop when her mother's car pulled up in the school's parking lot. She went into the car. Dipper was there.

"Hey, Mabel." Dipper greeted her as she buckled her seatbelt. She looked at him, mad.

"Didn't you tell the bus driver that she left me?!" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Mabel, but I didn't realize you weren't with me until it was the first stop. You okay?"

"No; I missed the school bus home, do you think I'm okay?!" Dipper sighed.

"Sorry I asked." Mabel then changed the subject, changing into her cheery mood.

"Guess what I discovered about my science teacher, Miss. Smith?"

 _"What_?"

"That she's an alien." Dipper was confused.

 _"What_?"

"An alien. You know, from outer space." Dipper was about to ask more when their mother spoke up after she finished talking to Mabel's teacher. She was driving.

"So," She said. "Missed the school bus, did we?" Mabel sighed.

"Yeah." Mabel admitted to her. "I had to go to the bathroom."

"You couldn't hold it in for ten more minutes?" Dipper questioned. Mabel shook her head.

"I really had to go. Otherwise I might have had an accident on the bus." Dipper looked disgusted.

"Yeah; good thing you went when you did."

"So, did you finish your homework while you waited?" Mrs. Pines wanted to know.

"Almost." Mabel told her. "I just have to finish a chapter from _The Boarman."_

"That's good."

"Yeah." Mabel thought of something else. "Oh! And guess what I just found out?"

 _"What_?" Her mother wanted to know.

"I found out that Miss. Smith, my science teacher is an ali…" But Dipper put his hand over her sister's mouth, forcing her to mumble.

"Your teacher is a what?"

 _"Nothing, Mom_!" Dipper told her. He released his hand over Mabel's mouth. Mabel looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because you were about to tell Mom who your teacher really is."

 _"So?"_

 _"So?_ Mabel, you don't do that. She'll think you're nuts. She'll tell Dad, and if you continue referring to your teacher as an alien, you'll get sent to a psychiatrist."

"But I wrote to Mom and Dad about the crazy stuff in Gravity Falls."

"That's because they might have thought you were just making them up just to spice up things up." Mabel then chuckled. Dipper was confused. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking it would be funny if there was a city or a town in Oregon called Boring."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a weird name to call a town, or city. But, that's beside the point. You just can't go blabbing to everyone that you see that your teacher is an alien. This isn't Gravity Falls. This is Piedmont, California."

"Can I tell Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?"

"Sure. Just tell them, and nobody else. _Understand?_ Promise me that you won't tell anybody else, except maybe Soos and Wendy."

 _"But_ …"

 _"Promise me_!" Mabel sighed. Her brother's eyes telling her that he was serious.

"I promise."

That night after dinner, Mabel chatted with her grunkles, and Candy and Grenda online, and told them about her teacher being an alien. She talked and talked until her bedtime. She also told Waddles about it.

The next day at lunch, Mabel told her friends the news about Miss. Smith. They just looked at her as she clasped her hands in front of her mouth. She didn't mean to tell them. It just blurted out of her. She couldn't help it. Then again, these _are_ her friends. Surly she could trust them not to tell, right? Mabel looked at her friends. Of _course_ she could trust them. That's what friends do. They trust each other.

 _"What?"_ Reese wanted to know.

"Miss. Smith's an alien." Mabel repeated.

"An alien?" Kit questioned. "You mean from outer space?" Mabel nodded. "You're serious?" Mabel nodded again. "How do you know?" Mabel told them everything.

 _"Yeah, right_!" They heard someone say. They looked up. It was Atlantica. She just threw her food away.

 _"Atlantica_! How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"You won't tell anyone, right? I promised Dipper that I wouldn't let anyone know."

"Then why did you tell these two?"

"Because they are my friends."

"Oh." She then was confused. "Who's Dipper?"

"Mason. Dipper is his nickname."

" _Dipper?_ " Mabel nodded.

"Yeah, so don't tell anyone about Miss. Smith okay?" Atlanica nodded.

"Oh, I won't, weirdo," Mabel smiled.

"Thanks."

But, as soon as Atlantica got back to her table, that's exactly is what she told her friends. They then told other students after lunch…who told more students…who told even more students. Pretty soon the most of the eighth grade knew, even some of the kids in the other grades. Dipper was the last to know.

Dipper was walking down the hallway when he overheard some kids talking about Miss. Smith.

"What about Miss. Smith?" He wanted to know when he went up to a group of kids.

"Did you hear?" A kid questioned. Dipper shook his head.

"Everyone's taking about it. Miss. Smith's an alien." Dipper chuckled nervously.

 _"Miss. Smith_? An alien? _Yeah, right_ ; it's a rumor. You don't actually believe it, do you? Where did you hear about this?" He didn't get an answer, for that is when the one- minute warning bell rang. They, along with other kids ran to their homerooms. Dipper sighed, and he too, headed towards his homeroom.

Dipper sat at his desk. He heard more kids talking about Miss. Smith being an alien. A kid ran up to him.

"Dipper, did you hear?" She wanted to know.

"That Miss. Smith, the eighth grade science teacher, is an alien?" He guessed. "Yeah, I heard."

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it? That there is other life on other planets, you know?"

"Yeah." He agreed. The kid then left. Dipper sighed, and put his head on his desk. Mabel saw this, and felt bad. She went over to him.

 _"Dipper_?" She asked. Dipper looked at her.

"You told them, didn't you?" He asked.

"Well, I only told our friends from Gravity Falls, and Kit and Reese."

"You told your friends?"

"Well, there're my friends; I had to tell them! I trust them."

"But, Mabel, school just started, and you just met them a couple days ago, and _already_ you're trusting them?"

"Yeah." Dipper sighed. "I'm sorry, Dipper."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Mabel shook her head.

"No. This is bad, isn't it?"

"Yes, the whole school will probably know now."

"I'll go ask Kit and Reese if they told, but I'm sure they didn't tell anyone else." She went off.

The TV with their school news came on then. One segment was about Miss. Smith.

 _"Oh, no!"_ Dipper said to himself. "Not the whole school!"

The scene then shifted to an interview with Atlantica and another student, Abigail Banks.

The school bell rang after the news was over, and Dipper got out of his desk. He headed out of the room.

"Dipper, I didn't tell Atlantica." She told her brother. "What are we going to do?" But, Dipper was too mad to answer. " _Dipper_!"

 _"Mabel_?" Miss. Smith asked her at science class. She and the other kids were doing an assignment. She went out of her desk, and went to her teacher.

"Yes, Miss. Smith?" She wanted to know. Miss. Smith ushered her to follow her, and Mabel did. "What is this about, Miss. Smith?" Miss Smith grabbed her arm, and pulled her close. _"Ow!_ Miss. Smith, you're _hurting_ me?"

 _"How do you know_?!"

"How do I know what? Can you let me go, now? You're very strong!"

"Not until your answer the question, little earthling. How do you know about me being an alien?!" So, Mabel told her what she saw yesterday. Miss. Smith released her. Mabel nursed her arm.

"This is not good." Miss. Smith told her. "I have to leave, but I don't want to."

"Then don't!" Miss. Smith looked at her.

"You don't understand. It's been my lifelong dream to be a teacher, and we don't have school where I'm from."

"You don't?" Miss Smith nodded. "So, don't leave, stay on Earth. I don't understand." Miss Smith sighed, and looked at her.

"They know that I'm an alien now. If my dad find out, he'll force me to come back home, only I hate it there. I like this planet better."

"Then they don't have to know. Plus, not everybody knows. Only the ones who saw the TV."

 _"Tee-Vee_? Is that what you earthlings call the moving picture box?" Mabel nodded.

"So, please don't leave _, please_? I never had an alien as my teacher before, and I think that it is the coolest thing ever!"

"Well, if my dad finds out, and/or others want to do some experiments on me, I'll have to leave. Do you think that'll happen?" Mabel shook her head.

"I have a pretty good idea who told on you. With a good talking to, I'm sure she'll stop, and this ugly mess will be all over with."

"You trust her?" Mabel nodded.

"We're friends, and friends trust each other."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me, I do." Miss. Smith smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mabel." Mabel smiled back. They then went back to their desks in the classroom.

 _"Atlantica_!" Mabel said to her as soon as class was done. Kids were leaving, and getting ready to go home. Atlantica sighed. She looked at her friends.

"Sorry, girls." She told them. "Granny Mabel's going to talk to me. I'll see you on the bus." Her friends left. Atlantica looked at Mabel. " _So? Out with it!_ What do you want?" Mabel was mad.

"Why did you tell our peers about Miss Smith? I told you not to."

"Oh, I know you did. But, I still told."

" _Why?_ I thought we were friends." Atlantica laughed.

"What made you think we were friends? We were _never_ friends, _okay_? And we never will be!" Mabel narrowed her eyes.

"I should've known, considering you're related to Pacifica. Pacifica and I weren't friends either, but we warmed up to each other. I thought you and I could do the same."

"Well, you thought wrong! Why Pacifica made you into a friend at the end, I have no idea."

"Well, Miss. Smith doesn't want everybody knowing her secret, otherwise she'll have to go home."

 _"So_? She's an alien; people have to know."

"No, they don't. It's her lifelong dream to teach students, and they don't have a school on her planet."

"So? I don't care."

"I promised her that I'll talk you out of this."

"Well, you shouldn't have promised her that!" She began to leave.

"So, you won't tell, right?" But, she didn't get an answer. " _Atlantica?"_ Atlantica left the room. Mabel huffed, and went off herself.

"Did you talk to the one who blabbed?" Miss. Smith asked her in the hallway.

"Yeah, I did."

 _"So_? Is she going to stop spreading this around?" Mabel just looked at her. "Please, I need to know, so I can know if I should leave or not."

"She promised she wouldn't tell any more people." Miss Smith smiled.

"Oh, _thank you_ , Mabel! See you tomorrow." She then left. Mabel sighed.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." She resumed on towards her locker. She shouldn't have lied to her; she knew that, and felt guilty. But, she couldn't help it. She didn't want her teacher to leave, and give up on her dream either. After all it's not every day that you get an alien for a teacher.

 _"Hey, kids_!" Mr. Pines called for his two kids. He and Mrs. Pines were watching the news. Dipper and Mabel rushed into the room.

"Yeah, Dad?" Dipper asked. "What is it?" Their dad pointed to the TV.

"There's a girl on the news that goes to your school. Do you know her?" Mabel and Dipper looked at the TV. They instantly recognized Atlantica about to be interviewed. Mabel scowled.

 _"Atlantica_!" She murmured under her breath.

"What's Atlantica doing on the news?" Dipper wanted to know. When he read the caption underneath 'are there other life forms living among us? ', it answered his question.

 _"Oh no!"_ He said, looking back at the TV. "I should've known that this was coming."

"So, Atlantica," The interviewer asked her in a microphone. "How did you discover that your science teacher, is an alien?" She offered Atlantica the mike.

"A classmate of mine Mabel Pines told me." She lied.

 _"I did not_!" Mabel blurted out. "That's not true; she's lying on national television!"

"Mabel, _shhhh!_ " Her mom said to her. "Let's just listen to what your friend has to say." Mabel crossed her hands across her chest.

"She's not my friend! She even said so herself."

 _"Mabel, please_!" They paid attention to the TV again.

"And do you have evidence of this?" The interviewer continued. Atantica nodded.

"As a matter of fact, Sharon, I do." She got out her cellphone, and handed it to her when she found the picture. Sharon examined it, her eyes wide. " _Wow!_ If this isn't suspicious evidence, I don't know what is." She looked at the audience. "Take a look folks; evidence of a UFO!" The TV then showed a picture of Miss. Smith's UFO zooming above Piedmont Middle School. Sharon gave Atlantica her cellphone back, and asked if she had more evidence. Atlantica shook her head.

"No. Sorry, that's all I have."

"Well, thank you for this out of this world news." They then shook hands.

"No problem! It was an honor to be on television. I never was on the news before."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you'll be on it when you're older too. Never say never." Sharon looked at the audience again. "Now, a special guest is in the studio ready to give his insights on possible alien life. Here's conspiracy theorist, Ed Gryson!" The TV then flipped to the studio with the news people, and Ed Gryson, a balding man with black thick glasses.

Ed talked about lots of stuff related to aliens. He talked about the possible things they made like Stonehenge, and the Egyptian Pyramids. He talked about Area 51, and other alien sightings throughout history.

"Now, we're not saying that aliens exist." Ed said. "But we're not saying they don't either. Our universe is very big, so it is a huge possibility that we are not alone."

"Thank you, Ed for that interesting speech." A news anchor told him. "It was a pleasure that you could do this."

"Well, it's a pleasure to be here as well." Ed responded. They all shook hands. "I really like what I do. I always wanted to do this as a kid. I find it interesting that there may be other life out there."

"Well, I'm glad you're living your dream."

"Me too." Said a newswoman.

"Me three." Added the third. She looked at the camera. "And now for sports!"

 _"Mabel_ ," Mr. Pines started after his wife turned down the volume of the TV. He and Mrs. Pines looked at their daughter. "Did you tell Atlantica that your teacher is an alien?"

"I already told you that I didn't!" Mabel snapped.

 _"Mabel_ ," Mrs. Pines started.

"Just back off!" She ran to her bedroom. Waddles waddled after the young teen. Mr. Pines just shrugged.

"Well, she's officially a teenager now."

The next day in science, Mabel and her friends saw their principal instead of Miss. Smith.

"What's Mr. Jay doing here?" Mabel wanted to know. Both Kit and Reese shrugged. Mabel was about to ask, when Mr. Jay told everyone to sit down after the bell rang. Kids took their seat. Mr. Jay called on Mabel with a question.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm your substitute for the day."

"Where's Miss. Smith?" Mr. Jay shrugged.

"I don't know. She never came in today. And we couldn't get a sub today, so, I stepped in instead."

"But, aren't you busy with other stuff? Like, doing things whatever school principals do?"

"I do usually, but I couldn't leave you kids with no teacher here. If I do that, it'll be chaos. You kids will be goofing off all the time instead of learning."

"I read a book where the teacher didn't show up." A boy stated when the principal called on him. "They managed alright, provided there were some goofing off. But, what do you expect with kids with no one telling them what to do?"

"Well, I'm not leaving this class, so there will be no flying solo, today." All of the kids groaned. "Now, onto your lesson. Can someone please tell me what Miss. Smith's been teaching you?" Hands shot up. Mr. Jay called on the same girl who questioned Miss. Smith the first day.

Where's Miss Smith? Mabel thought. Is she sick, and forgot to call in? Mabel shrugged it off. Oh well, maybe she'll be at school tomorrow.

But, she wasn't at the school the next day, or the next, or the next. In fact, Miss. Smith wasn't there for the rest of the month.

On the first day of October, Mabel and Dipper's homeroom teacher told the class that the first school newspaper of the year was in, and they should get them off her desk if they wanted one.

When the bell rang, Dipper, newspaper in hand, showed his sister an article in it.

 _"Look_!" He said. Mabel looked at it. Her eyes widened as she read the title of the article: 'Is Miss Smith an Alien?'. She grabbed it from him, and looked it over. She looked at her brother.

"You don't think she left because of all of this do you?" She wanted to know. Dipper shrugged.

"It's a possibility." He said.

"But, it's her _dream_ to teach earth students. She can't give it up just because she's been exposed." Again, Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mabel. You can't change people, or in this case, alien's minds. They can decide for themselves."

 _"But_ …"

"Some dreams can't come true. Now, I have to go to class," He grabbed the newspaper back from his twin. "and I suggest you do the same." He then left the room.

Mabel was going towards her school bus after school the next day, when she heard faint arguing. She looked around the corner where she had discovered the UFO, and saw that it was Mss. Smith, and smiled. Miss. Smith was arguing with a spiky haired man. Mabel looked at her watch. It was five minutes until her bus was scheduled to leave, so she went towards her bickering teacher, and the spiky haired man.

" _Excuse me_!" She began. Her teacher and the man looked at her.

"Who's this?" The man wanted to now. Miss. Smith looked at him.

"This, Father, is Mabel Pines." Miss. Smith introduced. "She is one of my pupils." Mabel was confused, as she looked at the man.

"He's your dad?" She asked. Miss. Smith nodded.

"Is this the earth child who blabbed to the world on your background?" Miss. Smith's father questioned.

"I only told those that I trust." Mabel told him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

"Well, it did." The dad said. "And now your teacher is leaving. I'm taking her home back to our planet."

"Father, _please!_ " Miss. Smith begged.

"You can't!" Mabel added. "It's her dream to teach us students. Don't take it away because of this. There must be another way."

"I'm sorry, child." The dad told her. "There isn't another way. She has to come back to her planet."

 _"But, Father_ ," Miss Smith spoke. "I _hate_ our planet!" Miss. Smith's father looked at her in shock.

"But, Zenonie, you _love_ the planet where you were born on."

 _"No, Dad!"_ Zenonie disagreed. "You, Mom, and my siblings love our planet. I hate it, and I always had, and always will!"

"I never thought you felt this way."

"Well, I do. I like Earth better, and will never go back to that horrid planet!" Mabel was confused. She looked at her teacher.

"Your name is Zenonie?" She questioned. "I thought it was Kiki Lexi Smith." Zenonie looked at her.

"I chose that as my human name." Zenonie explained. "Zenonie is my alien name."

"I'm sorry, Zenonie." Her father told her. "But, it's too risky to stay here. You're coming back home, and that's final!"

 _"But, Father_!" Her dad glared at her.

 _"Zenonie_!" Zenonie sighed.

"Yes, Father."

"Good. You go get your things. I'll be waiting for you on the ship." And with that, he went on the UFO. Mabel looked at her teacher.

"You're not really leaving, are you?" She wanted to know. Zenonie looked at her, sadness in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice."

"But, you _can't_ go; you have to stay here, and fulfill your dream!"

"I'm sorry; I would if I could."

"So, that's it? Why don't you think about it?"

"I'm pretty sure this is it. My father's mind is made up."

 _"Oh, please_ , think about it!"

"Well, I don't know."

 _"Please_! Don't give up on your dream!"

 _"I_ …" But, Zenonie couldn't argue with the hopeful look that Mabel was giving her. She sighed. "Alright; I'll think about it." Mabel cheered.

 _"Yay;_ I promise you won't regret it!" She turned to go to her bus, when she saw the bus beginning to leave.

 _"WAIT_!" She ran after her bus. She stopped when her bus sped up. She stopped. " _Shoot_! Missed it again."

" _Awe_ ; missed the bus?" Zenonie observed from behind. "That's too bad." Mabel then hatched an idea in her head. She turned to Zenonie.

"Can you take me home?" She asked.

"You want us to take your to your house?" Mabel nodded.

"Uh-huh! I never rode in an alien spaceship before. It'll be so cool!" Zenonie thought about this.

"Well, I have to ask my Dad."

 _"Zenonie_!" Her father called from inside the ship. "Get your alien behind in here!"

" _Coming!_ " Zenonie called. She looked at Mabel. "Well, come on if you're coming!" Mabel beamed.

 _"Yay_ ; my first ride in a real life UFO!" With that, she and Zenonie went to the UFO.

Once in, Mabel looked around the whole UFO. She barely could contain her excitement. She couldn't believe her eyes. The two aliens were back in their alien forms. Zenonie's dad was like her, but a bit taller and green.

 _"Wow; cool_!" Mabel marveled, running and looking at everything on board. "Dipper will be so jealous; this is out of this word!"

" _Zenonie_!" Her father scolded when she saw Mabel. Zenonie went to him.

"Yes, Father?" She asked.

"What's the earth girl doing here?"

"She missed her ride home in one of those big, yellow transportation contraptions."

 _"Yeah, so?"_

"She asked for a ride home, and I told her I needed your permission first."

"But, why did you tell her that? We're going to our home planet, not her house."

"Because I felt bad that she missed her ride home. We can take a detour. It won't be long."

"Why doesn't she walk home?"'

"Well, I don't know. I'll ask." She looked at Mabel. "Hey, Mabel, why don't you walk home?"

"Are you _kidding_?!" Mabel answered. "It's like a bazillion miles to my house. It'll take me forever to get home." Zenonie looked at her father.

"She said it's a bazillion miles to her house." She told him. "She said it'd take her forever to get home."

"Well, tell her she'll has to walk those bazillion miles. We're not taking her home." Zenonie looked at her dad in shock.

 _"Father_!"

"I'm sorry, but my mind's been made. We're not taking her home."

"Father; please! It'll be brief. Once we drop her off…" She sighed. "We'll go back to our planet. I promise."

 _"No_! We drop her off here, and make her walk home, Zenonie! That is fina…" But, Zenonie's dad couldn't argue with the hopeful look that his daughter was giving him. He sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; we'll take her home." Zenonie beamed.

" _Oh, thank you_ , Father! She'll be happy. You're doing a good deed."

 _"Yeah; yeah_ ; but we're not staying there. We're just taking her home, understand?" Zenonie nodded.

"Understood. Taking her home was my only plan."

"Good."

" _Well, Mabel_ ," Zenonie said when they were in the backyard of the Pine's house. "It was nice seeing the school again, that's why I came, to look at the school one last time, and the students. This is goodbye."

"But, this isn't your last time. You're going to teach, and come back, right?"

"We'll see."

"Well, think about it!"

"We'll see." They bid their goodbyes.

 _"Zenonie_!" Her father shouted from the ship.

 _"Coming, Dad_!" The alien called to her dad, and left.

"Remember to think it over!" Mabel called.

 _"I will_!" She went onto the ship. The UFO took off. Zenonie saw Mabel, waving at her from the window. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mabel."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

On the ride home, Mabel told her friends her plan.

"How are you going to get Miss. Smith back?" Reese wanted to know. "You don't know where she is." Mabel shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But, she will be back, and teach us again. You liked her, didn't you?"

 _"Yeah!"_ Kit answered with excitement. "She's fun, and exciting! Nothing like our boring sub. She was the best teacher I ever had! I usually don't like school all that much, but Miss. Smith is _always_ my highlight of the day, that and lunch of course. I want her back!" Mabel looked at Kit next.

"Kit, what do you think? Do you want Miss. Smith back?" Kit shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind too much." She admitted. "But, sure, she was fun. And like you said Mabel, it's her dream to teach kids like us. I agree that dreams are worth it, and you should try to fulfill them." Mabel nodded.

"Right!"

"But, again, how are you going to do it?" Reece asked again.

"I'll think about it."

As Mabel sat in silence, she thought about it, and thought of an idea shortly after. She'll make a petition, and get kids to sign it. Once she has enough signatures, she'll find Miss. Smith. When she sees that so many kids want her back, she'll have to come back. She'll even get kids from other grades, and kids who don't have her class to sign on how they'll feel if their teacher was an alien. Mabel couldn't wait to get home to start on her plan.

Mabel told Dipper her plan when they were in the house.

"You should forget about this, and put it to rest, Mabel!" Dipper stated. "You can't interfere with Miss Smith's personal life."

"But, it's her _dream_!" Mabel rebutted.

"I know it's her dream, but like I said before, some dreams…"

 _"I know, I know_! Some dreams can't come true. But, this dream is possible, if her father wasn't such a jerk about it."

"It's not just her Dad that will stand in the way. It's also people, and the government. You remember what they did to that alien in that one movie."

"But, that movie ended happy, and with a tearjerker. And that also can be said with this one. All her father and people need to do is accept who she is, and what she wants. Isn't that a dream worth fighting for?"

"Yeah, but Mabel, you got to understand that…" Mabel gave her brother a hopeful look.

 _"Please, Dipper_!"

 _"But_ …" He saw his sister's expression. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Mabel shook her head.

"Not until she gets a happy ending." Dipper sighed.

"Alright, I hope the petition gets lots of signatures, and she comes back." Mabel beamed, and hugged him.

"Thanks, brother; you'll be the first one to sign it!" She then went off. He called after her.

"Don't forget to do your homework!"

 _"I won't_!"

"You shouldn't do this, Mabel." Stan told her when she was on video chat with him and his brother. Her grunkles were on a ship, and wearing yellow ponchos. "This might be dangerous."

"What could be dangerous about fulfilling your dream?" She wanted to know.

"Well, nothing, but if you do this, more aliens might come, and since they have the humans' trust, they might turn on people, and pretty soon we'll have a war with aliens!" Mabel laughed.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan, you kill me; that can never happen!"

"But it can. I'm only trying to protect you."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Well, you just be careful, okay?" Ford asked.

"I will, Grunkle Ford." Mabel promised.

"And when the aliens _do_ invade," Stan added. "Don't say we didn't warn you." He then burst out laughing, slapping his knee. "because we totally did!" Ford then looked off screen.

"You have a bite, Stan!"

"Got to go, honey!" Stan told her niece. "You remember what I said!" All of them said their farewells, and Mabel shut off her computer with a sigh. She looked at her pig, who was next to her.

"You'll sign the petition, won't you Waddles?" Waddles oinked. Mabel laughed, sat by her pet, and petted him. "I knew you would." She then changed the subject. "You think I'm doing the right thing? Should I just let Zenonie go, and do what her dad wants?" Waddles oinked again. Mabel smiled.

"No, you're right. I have to make sure she sees this through. Thanks for the chat, Wads. You really know what to say." Waddles oinked a third time. "Well, what I _think_ you would say anyways." She went to get started on the petition.

At school the next morning, Mabel went to homeroom, and told Reece and Kit that she had the petition. Her friends went to her as she got it out of her backpack. Reece was first to sign it, then it was Kit's turn. Reece noticed Waddle's hoof print.

"Is that Waddle's hoof print?" She wanted to know. Mabel nodded.

"Yep!" She replied. "It is."

 _"Cute_!" Kit marveled out loud. "You got your pig to sign?"

"What's going on here?" Atlantica asked, going over to them. Mabel and her friends turned to her.

"This is a petition to get Miss. Smith back teaching here." Kit told her. You want to sign?"

"The alien teacher? _No way_! I'm glad she's gone! She didn't have any teaching abilities whatsoever. I bet she lied when they hired her. She obviously didn't have a degree."

"Alright." Mabel said. "You're your own person, Atlantica, and if that's what you want, then fine. I'll just be disappointed that I won't see your name on here. I'm sure other students will sign, and maybe even teachers. I bet until the day's end, this paper will have a bazillion signatures on it!"

 _"Ha_!" She went off. " _Good luck_!" Mabel smiled.

 _"Thanks_!"

At lunchtime, she couldn't believe how many signatures that were already on the petition. She had it spread out on the table. Her friends were looking at it as well; all of them had lunches on the table where they were sitting. Atlantica passed by. Mabel saw this.

"Hey, Atlantica! So, did you change your mind, and want Miss, Smith teaching again?" Atlantica did an eye roll, and looked at her.

"Do you honesty think I would change my mind, and want to help you?" She questioned.

"Well, no. But, it could happen, so did you change your mind?"

"No, and I never will!" She stormed off.

"Okay, so, you might change your mind sooner or later!"

"Uh, Mabel?" Reece said to her. "I think she's serious."

"I know." Mabel confessed. "But, there's always a possibility that she'll turn to the good side, and sign. She just needs time. If she doesn't sign at all, then it's her loss."

"Shouldn't you be eating your food?" Kit asked. Mabel nodded.

"Good idea. I didn't get my lunch for nothing." And so, Mabel began to eat.

At the end of the school day, she had over five hundred signatures.

"Look at all those signatures!" Kit observed. "Miss Smith will know that we want her back, and she'll be back in no time!"

"I'll bring it in a few more days," Mabel informed them. "Pretty soon, everybody in the whole school will be on here."

"Except Atlantica." Reece stated.

"Never say never, Reece. She could surprise us."

The next few days, Mabel brought the petition, and it got signatures added every day.

"Okay," Mabel said to her friends one morning in homeroom. "I have 5,000 signatures. That's everybody in the whole school according to the website."

"Even Atlantica signed?" Kit wanted to know. Mabel sighed.

"Okay, 4,999."

"You counted all of those names?" Reese asked. "That's quite impressive." Mabel smiled.

"Well, I am very passionate about this."  
"And it shows." Mabel smiled again. Kit frowned.

"So now what?" She questioned.

"Simple! I'm going to find Miss. Smith, and convince her to come back."

"How? She may be light- years away!" Mabel frowned.

"Oh yeah, I was so excited about this that I didn't think this through." She brightened back up. "But crazy miracles had happened. Maybe she'll stop, and look in from outside like she did that one day."

"Mabel, that's going to be one _crazy_ miracle."

"You have to think positive, Reese. She said she wouldn't come here again, but that could change. She might even be here right now looking through the window, wishing that she could teach here again."

"Spying on kids?" Atlantica asked, passing by. "That's just creepy beyond belief!"

"Hey; Atlantica!" Mabel piped up. "It's not too late to sig…"

"No, not going to do it!" Mabel frowned, but shook it off, and looked at her friends again. "Now, let's look out the windows every chance we get to see if Mss. Smith is out there, especially in science." They all went to look out the windows.

Days passed, and still no sign of Miss. Smith, or the UFO. Mabel was disappointed each and every day. And what made matters worse; Atlantica still didn't sign the petition.

Mabel was about to throw in the towel on Halloween, when she saw Miss. Smith outside looking in. She stood up. She was Duck-tective from Duck-tective.

 _"Mabel_!" Her teacher scolded. "Sit down! I know you're eager about Trick-or-Treating tonight, but you're still in school. The bell hasn't rung yet." The bell then rung. Kids got up in their costumes, and cheered, getting ready to go home for the big night. The teacher sighed. "Oh, don't forget your homework; have fun tonight!"

"Honestly," Atlantica stated to her friends. They were the only ones in school who weren't in costumes, because Atlantica said that it was 'kid-stuff.' "Whoever ever Ticks-or- Treat after they turn thirteen should go to jail because it should be a crime. I mean, if we want candy, we can buy it from a store or something, instead of depending on strangers for them."

"But they're free that way." Her friend told her. She then frowned as Atlantica glared at her. "But yeah, it should be a crime, and they should totally go to jail."

Mabel headed to where the UFO was, behind the school building, after school. Dipper, who was dressed as the constable in Duck-tective, followed her.

"Mabel, what are you doing?!" He wanted to know.

"I'm going to convince Miss. Smith to come back, and fulfill her dream." She answered.

 _"Now_?" Mabel nodded.

"I have to do it now while she's here. Who knows when she'll be here next."

"But, you have to catch the school bus. You don't want to miss it again, do you?"

"Relax, bro. If I miss it, I can ride home in Miss. Smith's UFO. I'm sure she'll do it, and I'm sure she'll convince her father. Besides, you're here. Aren't your worried _you'll_ miss the bus?"

"Yes, but I also don't want you to miss the bus again. You can't just let ride home in her UFO! She could kidnap you. Remember, stranger danger?"

"She's not a stranger. She's Miss. Smith. She wouldn't do that to me."

"But she could've."

"But, she mightn't."

"But, she could've."

"But she mightn't."

"But she…."

"Mabel, let's not fight about, this, okay? This is silly."

"I agree. This is silly."

"What are you doing here, Mabel?" Kit wanted to know. She and her sister came up to them. Reese was dressed as a candy bar, and her sister was a tube of cookie dough. "You're going to miss the bus."

 _"We're_ going to miss the bus too, sis." Reese told her sister.

"Yet, you're here too."

"Only to make sure you don't miss the bus."

 _"And_?" Reese sighed.

"And Mabel is my friend, and I want to know what's she's doing."

"It's a waste of time!" They heard Atlantica's voice. They turned, and there she was, standing in front of them. "If you all want to miss the bus, and get yelled at by your parents, then fine. I'm just warning you. I'm going back to the bus, and I suggest you all do the same before it's too late." She turned to go back to the bus.

Mabel turned back to the UFO, and went towards it.

 _"Mabel_!" Mabel didn't listen. " _Mabel_!" Dipper began following her. _"Mabel_!" Mabel still didn't listen, and went into the UFO when Miss Smith wasn't looking. Dipper saw the UFO, and couldn't believe it existed. He also was worried about his sister. " _MABEL_!" He then sighed. "Why you do this to me, Mabel?" He ran towards the UFO.

 _"Come on_!" Kit said to her sister. "You know you want to!" Reese sighed, and ran after her sister. She then saw Maria, who was dressed in a robe all with crescent moons, stars, telescopes, and planets silhouetted on it. "You want to see this!" Maria shrugged, and then went after them. Atantica, who turned back to see this, went after them.

Maria then saw the kids, plus Atlantica, all enter the UFO. She was about to go get a teacher, when she saw Miss. Smith going on board. She took a deep breath, and ran in. The UFO closed behind Miss. Smith when she went in, and the UFO took off.

Once in the UFO, the kids marveled at the inside.

 _"Holy_ …" Dipper started.

" _Stars_!" Maria finished. Dipper and Maria looked at each other, with Dipper blushing.

 _"Aw_!" Kit observed. "You finished each other's sentences; you were _meant_ to be together!"

"That doesn't mean that, Kit." Reese told her twin.

 _"Come on_!" Mabel said to them. "You can marvel later; right now, we have to find Miss. Smith!" The kids followed Mabel.

 _"Mabel_?!" Miss. Smith asked when she came in. "What are you doing here?!" Mabel and the other kids turned to her.

"Hi, Miss. Smith!" Mabel greeted. Miss. Smith stomped up to her.

"Answer the question! What are you children all doing here?"

"To convince you to stay here!" Miss. Smith was about to say something, when Mabel continued. "Now, I know what you're going to say, but I really, honestly think you should stay and teach, despite what your father says. You're a grown- up alien, and you should be able to do whatever you want. You shouldn't be afraid. I believe a dream is worth keeping, always." She also showed and explained the petition to her. Miss Smith was about to add something, when her father interrupted.

" _ZENONIE_!" He roared, going over to them. "What are these Earth children doing on our mother ship?" Dipper and the others were confused.

"Zenonie is her alien name." Mabel quickly explained.

 _"Father_ ," Miss. Smith said to him, standing tall. "I am a grown- up alien. I get to decide what I want, you can't, and I want to teach on Earth."

"Is that so?" Her father said. Miss, Smith nodded.

"It is. A life isn't worth living if you can't do what you want." Her father looked at Mabel and the others.

"Did these kids put you up to this?"

"Zenonie's father, sir." Mabel began.

"You may call me Globx." Globx told her.

"Okay, Globx, sir, I believe a dream is _always_ worth keeping. And despite what you might think, your daughter should do whatever she desires, and you shouldn't tell her otherwise. She's free to be whatever and whomever she wants to be."

"Well, I disagree." He said. "She's my daughter, and I'm her father, therefore I rule her life. I get to tell her what she can and can't do, and she's not allowed to complain, and not obey. The children are required to listen to their parents no matter what."

"And I agree." Mabel agreed. "But, to a certain extent. Dipper and I listen to our parents and obey them, but we're growing up. We should be able to do what we want in life, marry whomever we want to marry, make friends to whomever we want to make friends to. Our parents are required to support our life decisions, and I believe without a doubt that they will, even if they're not fully on board with us." Globx grew red in the face.

"How _dare_ you children just barge in here, trying to make my daughter do want she wants!" He pointed to the door. " _Go_! There's the door. Be gone, and don't you ever come back again!"

 _"But Father_ …" Zenonie started.

 _"But_ …" Mabel started as well.

 _"GO_!" Globx hollered. _"BE GONE; ALL_ OF YOU! MY DECISION IS FINAL, AND THAT'S THAT!" He then looked at all of the kids' costumes. "What are those ridiculous outfits that you are all wearing?"

"These are our Halloween costumes." Mabel stated. "Like them? I'm Duck-tective from the TV show Duck-tective. Waddles, my pig, is going to be his penguin partner, Steve. My brother is the constable."

"And we're a candy bar and a tube of cookie dough." Kit put in.

 _"Duck- tective_ from Duck-tective?" Globx questioned. " _Steve? Constable? Candy?_ _Halloween_? Never heard of either of those."

"Halloween is a fun holiday where you dress up and try to scare people."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. Oh, and at night kids like us, go to stranger's houses and get free candy. It's called Trick-or-Treating. It's on every year on the last day of October." She then frowned. "Unfortunately, this is the last time my brother and I will Trick-or-Treat."

"Why?"

"We're getting too old."

"So you can't -or-Treat when you reach a certain age? That doesn't seem fair." Mabel shrugged.

"I guess. It differs from family to family. But, we get can get candy, and can dress up regardless. So it's not a total loss. "

"It seems like a shame though. You should be able to do what you want." Mabel sighed.

"Yeah. It is kind of a shame. But, Dipper and I Trick-or-Treated in the summer, so we get to celebrate it twice this year; unlike most kids."

 _"Wow_ ; what lucky kids!"

"Yeah, we are lucky kids!"

"You all are such kids!" Atlantica stated. "I never dressed up, and went Trick-or-Treating ever since the second grade." Mabel frowned.

"And you might not be able to experience it again. How sad!" Atlantica looked at her.

"I'm not sad. Like you said, we still can get candy. Trick-or-Treating is for kids."

"Yeah, but you won't get free candy from neighbors and other people, and go out with our friends and family." Atlantica shrugged.

"Whatever! Candy always tastes the same, free or not." Globx cleared his throat.

"Well, anyway;" He pointed to the door. " _Out_!"

 _"But_ …" Mabel tried again.

"No, _OUT_ , before all of the best candy gets taken away."

"Come on, Mabel." Dipper said to his sister. "Before we all miss our bus." Mabel sighed.

" _Fine!_ " The kids all went off, except Maria, who went up to them.

"This is an awesome ship you have here." She said to the aliens. "And I never was in a alien ship, and met real life aliens before. Talk about cetus- lapeedus! It was an honor to meet you two." She looked at Miss. Smith. "Sorry it didn't work out, Miss, Smith." With that, she went off after her friends. Miss. Smith looked at her father, who looked back at her.

 _"What_?" He questioned. "I meant what I said. Now, drive us back home." Miss. Smith sighed, went to the steering wheel, and the UFO lifted off the ground, and took off.

" _Oh no_!" Dipper observed when he saw all of the buses leave. "Mabel, see what you did? Now we all missed the bus!"

"This is your fault!" Atlantica shouted. "I never missed the bus in my life."

"No one asked you to follow us." Reese told her.

 _"Yeah_!" Kit added. "If you didn't follow us, you'll be going home right now."

 _"Oooh_!" Mabel squealed. "She got you there, Atlantica; _burn!_ "

"This isn't funny, Mabel." Dipper said to his sister. "We just missed the bus. You have to make the bus on time; you can't miss it all the time."

"Oh, relax dear brother." Mabel assured him. "I'm sure Miss. Smith will change her mind, and fly us home in her UFO." Dipper just looked at her.

"Forget it, Mabel! She isn't going to come back. She's going back to her planet. Let it go."

 _"But_ …"

"Let it go. Now, we're going to go call our parents, go home, do our homework, and go Trick-or-Treating for the last time." Mabel stayed put, and looked at the sky. " _Mabel_!" Mabel looked at him.

"You call, and I'll stay here waiting for her to come." Dipper groaned.

"Mabel, she won't come."

` "You don't know that." Dipper sighed.

"Look, you stay out here, I'll call Mom, and if she comes, and Miss. Smith is still not here, we're leaving, understand?"

 _"But…"_

 _"Mabel!"_ Mabel sighed.

 _"Fine_!" Dipper smiled.

"Good; I'll be back." He and the other kids went into the school building. Mabel looked at the sky.

"Oh, Miss. Smith," She said to herself. "come on, where _are_ you?"

"Hi, honey." A second purple alien, bigger then Zenonie, greeted Globx.

"Hello, Globlixa." Globx greeted. "You look beautiful as always." Globlixa blushed.

"Oh, you're too kind." Globlixa then noticed the gloomy expression on her husband's face.

" _Globx_? What's wrong? You look gloomy."

"Oh, nothing dear."

"It is not nothing. Now, tell me what's up." Globx sighed.

"Alright. If you must know, Zenonie is upset with me." Globlixa was confused.

"What do you mean? Upset? What is she upset about?'

"Oh, she wanted to be a teacher on Earth."

" _And_?"

"And I told her no."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she's our girl. She should stay with us, her dear and loving parents on Riloa." Globlixa sighed, hand on her forehead, and shaking it.

 _"Oh, Globx."_

 _"What_?"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Honey, if our daughter teaches on Earth, she won't do what we want her to do."

"Do you remember when we were married?" Globx looked at her like she lost her mind.

"What does our daughter wanting to be an Earth teacher have to do with our marriage?" Globlixa shrugged.

"Nothing. But, remember? Your father _hated_ the fact that you were marrying me. He almost forced you not to." Globx sighed, remembering that memory.

"Yeah, I remember. But, I did marry you." He then smiled. "And I'm glad I did."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're a beautiful female version of me." Globlixa shook her head.

"That's not what I mean. Why did you do it, despite your father's wish not to?"

"Because I was a grown male version of you, and free to do what I wanted to do." Globlixa nodded.

"The same thing is happening with you and Zenonie." Globx was confused.

"No, it's not. This is _way_ different. Zenonie isn't asking for someone to marry her. She is…" He then realized it. "Oh, I guess you're right. It is the same."

"Exactly. Let your daughter follow her dreams, Globx. It'll be the right thing to do in the end." Globx thought about this, and nodded.

"If she wants to be a teacher; she'll be a teacher. I'll warm up to this; I want to make her happy." Globlixa smiled.

 _"Now_ , you got it!"

"I'm going to tell Zenonie the news." And with that, he was off.

"Well, Mabel," Dipper said to her when he and the others saw her sitting on the front stoop of the school. "Mom's coming to get us."

"Did that spaceship come back?" Maria asked her. Mabel sighed with a frown. "No." She answered.

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"I'm not!" Atlantica said. They all looked at her. "You all need to learn that the world is not always happy and kid-friendly. You're too old to believe that. _Come on, grow up,_ people!" Kit then saw something in the sky. She pointed to it.

"Is that…?" She began. Mabel looked at it too, and her smile spread from ear to ear.

 _"I can't believe it_!" She said, and jumped up to her feet. "It's the UFO!" She ran towards it.

"Guess Miss Smith's father changed his mind." Reese observed.

" _Come on_!" Mabel called to her brother and friends. "Let's go see them!" The kids ran after her.

 _"Mabel_ ," Miss. Smith said to her as the spaceship landed behind the school. Beside her were her parents.

 _"Miss. Smith_! Did you change your mind?"

"I told her to come back." Globx answered for Miss. Smith. Mabel looked at him. "To follow her dream. I was wrong. A dream is always worth keeping no matter what." Mabel smiled as she looked at her teacher.

"I'm glad you're going to be my teacher again."

"And I'm glad to be teaching you again." Miss. Smith answered. "And all of the school's Earth students that have my class."

"Well, we better go, Mabel." Dipper spoke. "Mom might be coming any minute, and we don't want her waiting."

 _"Right_ , well see you, tomorrow, Miss. Smith!" Miss. Smith waved back after her as the kids went off.

 _"Bye, Mabel_!" She called. "See you in class tomorrow! Have fun tonight, and remember your homework, and don't miss the bus again!"

 _"I will_!" She promised. "And I'll never miss the bus again!" She and her brother, and the other kids went to wait for their parents, and Mabel and Dipper also went to get ready for their last night Trick-or-Treating.


End file.
